The next adventure
by Undertaker is the queen
Summary: The master of death accepted to leave his world forever and beginn a new live in a new world. He will become the master of the Shinigami, lover to a demon and servant to a spoiled brat. Will somebody find out his secrets? Will he be really happy there or will he be betrayed? HarryxSebastian, a bit HarryxUndertaker and HarryxGrell ( one side) Have fun!
1. Farewell, Death!

This is my first Fanfiction in English , so please be nice.

I hope you like it!

Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Harry Potter.

Warning: Yaoi, action and a bit blood.

Don't like, don't read.

Sadistic!Sarcastic!Demon!Harry, HarryxUndertaker, but HarryxSebastian will be main parring

also HarryxGrell ( one side)

_Chapter 1_

Boring. Boring. Boring. It's sooo boring. Everyday the same. Nothing new. It's now 400 years since the death of my Soul mate and I have nothing to do. 400 years since I became a demon. 400 years since I became the ruler of the living and the death. I'm the Master of death. My name once was Harry James Potter. Now I'm known as Lucifer or Satan, but also as God. Nobody has realized that heaven and hell are the same or does God and Satan are the same person. But I don't care. It's not my problem if they are believing in the wrong religion or person.

Who was God before I came? Or who was Satan? Did they even exist? I don't care.

But more important, for the first years it was fun to play with the dead souls. But now after these long years of doing everyday the same, it's boring. Just boring. I want to do something interesting, something new. But I can't I have done everything.

" _Master, if you allow. I have something new and funny for you. But it has his catches." _Behind me a dark voice whispered.

" What I've said about reading my thoughts. But what do you mean with something new, death?"

I turned around and looked at a hooded figure. Yes this person- more like this thing- is death. I may rule over the dead but I don't bring it. That is the work of death.

" _You could travel into another dimension. There you could start to live again."_

" And why should I? There's nothing new. Just like here."

" _No, in there are other beings. Here are wizards and humans, but there are demons, angels and death gods. Naturally you are the Master of death. That means you are the master over the death gods, also known as Shinigami, but you don,t have to rule over them. You can even ignore them, if you like."_

Interesting. But didn't he said something about a catch?

"What did you mean with catch?"

" _Ah yeah, the catch. In this world you were once a human, but if you go there you will become a demon with the powers of an angel and Shinigami. Also you look will change. You may have your memories and magic, but only to a limit. You won't be able to perform the unforgivable hexes. So do you except, master?" _

Hmm, a new world with a new body with new powers. I don't really care about my look or my power, I only want to be free. I want to talk with normal people. Why not? I have nothing to lose. I can't die and I have nothing better to do. I could even find a new love again. After there endless long years of being alone, I want to feel something again. A new chance to live. I will accept it!

" I accept. But one last question. Will I see you again?Or are you remaining in this world?"

" _This will be the last time you will see me. I bring only death in this world. In the anther world are the Shinigami bringing the death. But will be their master."_ He nodded sad his head and waited for my answer.

I nodded. " I can't say I didn't expect that. I will miss you my old friend. Stay safe and do what you want to do." I smiled for the last time to my oldest and most loyal friend, before darkness hit me.

I was awakened due to a loud discussion. I let my eyes closed to hear what they are talking about.

" We can't just let him lie there. He seems ill or hurt." , said a feminine voice.

"Yeah, but what will the young master and Sebastian say when they see him.", this time a more male, but childish voice answered.

"He seems to be no older than seventeen. Don't you think so?", asked a third voice, who was definitely male and a lot deeper than the other.

" Oh yes, and he's so pretty. If his chest wouldn't be covered, I would had thought he's a girl. So pretty!" A shiver ran down my skin, and I thought I hear something drop that smells like blood.

I thought I heard enough and slowly open , my eyes.

A maid with broken glasses, a boy with blond hair and a big hat on his shoulders and an older man with burned hair are looking at me. Okaaay, not creepy at all.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming my direction. A blue haired boy with an eye-patch and a tall, good looking butler... wait what! Why do I think so? I just meet him. He has black hair and red eyes. Eyes who tell you ` Do something wrong and I kill you`. I know from the beginning that he's dangerous. And I like it. But something about him seems wrong. It's like as if he was too perfect. A demon. And a high-ranked too. My luck. The first minutes in the new world and I meet one of those creatures which I avoid.

I tried to get up, but realized that my beg hurts. I led out a cry of pain and laid down again. The demon appeared right next to me and examined my wounds. When he touched me I felt a connection. I can't describe the feeling, but it feels good. It seems he felt it too, because he looked shocked at me. He backed up and talked with the boy. I couldn't hear, because of the pain in my back became more. Slowly I lost conscious.

The boy nodded after a while and the last thing I saw before I blacked out again, was the distressed look of the demon.

_**What do you think about this story? If you find something wrong please tell me, so I can correct it. **_

_**Do you like it? **_

_**Hate it?**_

_**Please review. I want to hear your ideas of this story.**_


	2. Hello, Ciel!

**Sorry for updating so late.**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Here is the second chapter. Have fun!**

**Chapter 2**

_Harry_

It's funny when you think about it. I was bored for years and now I have a new chance to live. With new people, a new world and new creatures. I sound like an old man. The last time I felt something deeply was when my Soul mate died. I can remember it like it was yesterday.

**OoO ** **Flashback OoO**

" _Harry come on, if you don't hurry up we are going to be late!", cried my lover. I just laughed and followed him. It was a sunny day and we were invited to the wedding of my best friends. Yes, Ronald Weasley and Hermoine Granger. I knew from the beginning that they mean to be together. But it was kind of a shock when they made it public. _

_When we arrived- just in time- we were greeted first from Neville and Luna. Yes, even they had married after the battle of Hogwarts._

" _Hey Harry, how's life?", he greeted me with our usually question. We made it kind of a tradition to greet us in that way after our last year in Hogwarts. _

" _Great, can't be better. And you? Any new information for me?" I asked him with a smile. He looked at first at Luna, she smiled and nodded. Then he looked back to me and smiled one of his brightest smiles._

" _Yes, Luna is pregnant. For two months now. We are so happy, after all it has been only tree years since then. How's your love life going? I heard you have brought a house in Godrigs **Hollow ( a/n don't know how to write it**_.)."

_I was happy. Neville has lost so much in the war. His grandma died because of a Death Eater attack. He lost everything to life for, but Luna gave him a reason again. And now they will become a real family._

" _Yeah we want to live there, but I haven't bought a new house. It's the old house of my family. We want to rebuild it again. " _

_I looked around and realized that he, my lover, isn't with me any more. I excused myself and searched for him. He doesn't like party's very well. He goes if he must, but hates it. I saw Ginny making out with some boys. After I told her that I liked her like a sister not like a lover, she began to hate me. I don't talk about I-hate-you-but-we-will-be-frind-again hate, but about I-hate-you-so-much-that-I-want-to-kill-you hate. She tried to manipulate everything from my breakfast to my work. But after a while she stopped and began going out with every person that comes near her. Like right now. I tried to help her, but... _

_On the other side of the room Dean Thomas was talking with his fiance. I don't really talked much with him in school, that hasn't changed since then. I only know that she is his fiance, because he had let it print in the prophet when she said yes. _

" _Harry!" I turned around and looked at my best friend of school. Ron Weasley. " Hey, what do you think about the party? Mother planned it herself.", asked me my best friend. I just laughed at the tough of his mother, Molly Weasley. She's a rather impulsive woman. I really like her. She's the only person who is near my mother figure. But when I remember the times she ordered us to clean or help her... let's just say I like to live somewhere safe._

" _Good and Congratulations to your marriage. I hope you have good years." He laughed and waved while he walked somewhere else._

_Suddenly I heard cries from outside. I ran and hopped he wasn't there. But my prayers weren't heard. He stood there in all his glory and was fighting a few of the last remaining Death Eaters. I also began fighting. On my left I saw Luna and Neville trying to safe the other guests, while on my left Ron and Hermoine were fighting with me._

_We battled over ten minutes, but we were winning. Just as the last Death Eater ran away he turned around the last time shoot **Avada Kedavra, **the killing curse at my lover. I tried to safe him, but it was to late. _

_He looked the last time in my eyes. Grey with green. He smiled the last time his beautiful smile. _

_And then …. He died._

_No! It can't be! He can't be dead! I wanted to cry. To die just like him. I wanted to disappear. I can't live without him._

_Just as he touched the ground I shouted_

"_**Draco!**"_

End flashback

I loved him so much, but what happened can't be changed. I have never loved someone else. He is the only person who can make me happy. After that time I lost my smile. My friends tried everything to make me laugh, but I just couldn't do it. I moved away, far away to live somehow. Everytime I saw my friends I remembered him, my lover, my heart, Draco Lucius Malfoy my Soul Mate. After that I opened my eyes.

I'm in a rather... fancy looking room. Everything looked perfect ordered. But that was not the thing that disturbs me. It's The black haired butler, who sat on the end of my bed.

He's very handsome, with black wavy hair, fair skin and a lean body. His red eyes looked like they wanted to say " Come near and I kill you".

I wanted to say something , when suddenly a red thing jumped though the window.

" Bessy~ ~ ~" cried the thing, which I now identify as a man with really long red hair and a... what is that? A chainsaw? No that couldn't be, could it?

" Mou, Bessy how could you forget me so easily?" The man made a step near the butler who sat still on my bed and looked like he didn't care or have realized that the red haired man is in my room. It isn't really my room, but... The butler who's named Bessy turned around.

" Oh, I forgot you? My deepest apologies. I haven't realized it. Now what are you doing here, Mr. Sutcliffe?" asked Bessy.

The man in red, now Mr. Sutcliffe pouted for a while and then jumped without warning on Bessy. He made an graceful step to the left and the red-haired thing fell ( not really graceful) down.

But then the butler picked the thing up and... threw him or it out of the window.

The problem ( I don't really care, but I don't want in my first hours in this new world to see somebody ( who isn't me ) kill another person.)

Just when I wanted to say something ( again), I was interrupted by a shout from outside.

" I'm coming back! Bessy~~~! Love You!" Ah, he must have survived... awww.

The butler turned around to look at me again . " I'm really sorry you have to witness him. His name is Grell Sutcliffe and he's acquaintance of my master. My name is Sebastian Michaelis and you are in the Phantomhive Manor. My master awaits your arrival. Please follow me."

Then he turned around and walked out of the room.

I did the only logical thing and followd him.

The manor was huge. There were so many passages and rooms.

After five minutes he stopped before a huge black door. " My master is awaiting you." And with that he opened the door and I walked in.

I thought nothing can shock me anymore today. First a thing with the name Grell jumped through the window and was thrown out of the same window and now...

The head of the house and the master of Sebastian is … a boy.

A blue-haired kid with an eye patch. Whatever the reason. The kid or boy sat in his chair ( to big for him, in my opinion) and made attempts to look noble and powerful. But he ruined it with his childlike features. He is a child, but it kind of looked funny.

" My name is Lord Ciel Phantomhive. An d I want to know why we found you lying on my ground."

Wow, straight to the point. Now I need a good lie. I can't go around and tell people that I'm from another world and was the master or god ( Am right now too, but that's not important right now..) of death. Yeah, then I will probably end up in a psychiatry.

" Hello Mr. Phantomhive ( better do like I care for respect), I don't really know how I ended up here. If I'm honest I can't remember anything, save my name. My name is Harrison Riddle ( *-*), but you can call me Harry, if you want."

He , Ciel, looked for a moment thoughtful and then answered:

" I will let you stay at my mansion, but you have to work for me. You will be my second butler. Are there any other problems?"

He doesn't sound like he cared at all, but... I think I like him, but he has to work on his attitude. Not that I could complain.

" That would be wonderful. And thanks for your help."

I smirked. It seems like I have found a new toy.

How long will he live?

But that butler is very interesting. I know he isn't human, a demon. But that's not was makes him so special.

I need to find out more about him, but not today...

Let the game begin!

**A/N I'm really really really really sorry for my late update. I had a few problems at home, but I promise the new chapter will be longer and faster. **

**I hope you liked it and please review!**


	3. Ha? What happened?

_**By the way I have to correct something. The story has nothing to do with the manga or anime plot. I have my own plot with different evil overlords, friends, Shinigami... and so on. So please don't be confused. And I'm really really really sorry, but I just couldn't come up with a good plot and I also was lazy. That's just the fact. But now I have a plot and hope I'm faster then the last time. Which isn't that hard. So guys, there will no again a year break! I think it will be monthly, but the chapters will be hopefully longer. So again I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Onegai! **_

_**Disclaimer: Like seriously if I would own even on part I surly wouldn't write fan fictions and a few people would be still alive ( like Snape, Fred and Voldemort), so no I don't own anything.**_

_**So here is the third chapter.**_

**Chapter 3**

_Unknown POV_

" It looks like something interesting will happen soon. I want to see him. I want to see the person who will save us or be our downfall. Everything lays now in his hands. What will he do? Will he save or will he kill us? What will I do? Oh I see so much fun in the future.

But why does it feel like I know that person? Like we meet a long time ago...

It feels like he's important to me... But why?"

I turned around and walked away from the backstreet I just came from. A lot of people walked by, but were oblivious to the outside. They don't know anything what is happening in the dark. I think they could realize it, but they also don't care about it. They just want to live in their peaceful life without problems.

I laughed to myself. To the most people it sounds probably like a dying kitten or something like that. I also don't really care, but I know of the most things. People were looking strangely a me, but I don't care what they think. Oh so much fun will happen soon! I need to prepare when the time arrives. So much fun and so little time!

I looked up.

Flashing green eyes were shining in the dark night.

_Harry POV_

After I had the chat with Ciel, he showed me the mansion and the other servants. There are only three other. Tanaka not included, I don't really know what he is doing other than drinking tea, but... the other three servants are strange.

There is the Maid Mey-Rin. She seems like a nice girl, but for some reason every time she's looking a me, she blushes. And how many glasses have shattered because of her clumsiness. I don't even wanna know.

But I have the feeling she's hiding something from me. One time when they were chasing a mouse she shoot it with a riffle. I don' know where she had it from...from a 20 meter distance easily. But she isn't the only mystery. She wears a typical maid outfit, that consists of a midnight blue dress with matching buttons and white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders. Additionally, she wears brown, knee-high boots and long, black stockings that are held up by a garter belt. Her plum-red hair is tied in pigtails and wears thick, overly round glasses. Nothing too special in my opinion, but what also strange is her extraordinary vision.

There is also the gardener Finny. He's a nice and funny boy. But he can lift anything! I saw him one day when he lifted a statue in the garden. With no problems at all! How could he be so strong!? He looks so scrawny.

Finnian is a young boy with large, turquoise eyes and pale skin. He has short, messy, strawberry-blond hair clipped back with five red bobby pins — two on his right and three on his left. It kinda looks cute.

Finny usually wears a plain top with red piping around the collar and plaid pants along with black knee-high boots. He also sometimes sports a straw hat that he for some reason loves over everything. So back to his super strength. How the actual fuck can he do something like that? I mean I'm strong, but that comes from being an ultimate overlord thingy which I still have no name for. Hmmmmm... Ah, too much thinking. How troublesome.

Okay, and then there is the cook, Bard. In my opinion he's kind of dumb. Which sane person - save myself, because I don't count, but I also don't think I'm really sane...- would make the meat with a flamethrower! Although it's sort of cool. I was lucky, because a few seconds before he started " cooking" the meat the bra- the Lord asked ( read ordered) me to bring him his cake. So I was saved. Thank god. I mean really, a flamethrower! Why?

But the biggest Mystery is Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian looks like a tall, handsome adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He typically dresses in a butler's outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He has the Phantomhive crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. Sebastian also sports white gloves, a pocket watch, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive crest, traditionally worn by the house's head butler.

When I first walked into my new assigned room- yes, I know. Even before I had chance to see my new room I had work to-I looked for a mirror. Death said I will receive a new appearance. But I didn't expect something like that. I look like a bloody girl!

In front of me stood a not very tall, but petite person with slight curves. Silver long hair fell down to almost his knees. His right half of his face is hidden by bangs. Eye color is still a Avada Kedavra green, but with silver rings in it. A cute nose, plump lips and milky white unblemished skin. In all the person in the mirror looks like a doll.

After checking that I truly am a male- thank god yes- I waved a delicate looking hand to make sure that that person is the same as me. Sadly yes... How will somebody take me now serious?! I fucking look like one of those models from my old world. Scratch that I'm better looking. Wait, now is not the time for self praise. Damn it, death! The next time we'll me I've a bone to pick with him.

Even trying to look angry looks like asking to be kissed or something like that. Why? Just why?

While I was suffering from self-confidence loss the door opened and the ever perfect looking butler walked in.

" Harrison Riddle." Damn it. Why again did I chose this name? Ah, yeah. In the hurry to not say Potter I spoke the first name that came to my mind. Riddle.

" Yes, how can I help you?" I tried to stand up. But my long hair came in the way. How the fuck did I not saw that before while working. I'm such an idiot.

He only gave me his sexy smirk and mentioned me to follow him. Before he was out of the door he threw me a black hair clip. He just didn't have to look so smug about it.

After tying my hair at nape I followed him like a loyal puppy. At least I tried to look disinterested, buuuuut..it didn't work.

He only smirked again. Well, sorry to be curious about this goddamn new world which I don't know a shit about.

So after I don't know how many hallways later we arrived in in the servant quarters. Ah, now that I think about it. Why aren't I sleeping in this quarters and instead have a guest room. Well, that was answered when the butler closed after me the look, locked it and then threw me on the bed. He then captured my arms over my head and asked in his sexy voice with a serious undertone.

" So. Why is a fellow demon here? Especially a demon who I don't know. Normally I would say you're a new one, but your aura is too strong. So who you are really?" His eyes took a dangerous glint. Well shit.

When I didn't answer he came closer and our faces were millimeter away. Our lips were almost touching. If one of us only moved one bit they would meet. I would love to let this happen if not my not really good situation. He looked so dangerous with his his glowing red eyes, but to me he looks like he's just seconds away from ravishing me right now and there. And he looked like he has the same idea, because the dangerous glint in his eyes diminished and lust filled his eyes.

When he threw me in the bed a few buttons became loose and my milky white skin was shown.

He eyed me up like a piece of meat.

It was like his earlier hostility was forgotten when he smashed his lips on mine. In shock I opened my mouth. He took the chance right away and entered with his tongue. I kissed back with equal force. A fight for dominance broke out. Our tongues battled and he came out as the victor. The kiss lasted over a few minutes because demons don't need to breath. When he pulled away I pouted because the feeling of loss.

" Oh my, it seems we have a special case here. You don't seem to want harm for us. So why are you here, my cute little demon?", he asked again, but this time without force only with curiosity.

Why do I feel so special with him? Like I know that he will truly love me and not use me. Like he will protect me. That he will truly make me happy. Just like...no. No no no no no no! Or yes? But I lost my Soul Mate. Draco...Could it be that because this is a new world that I also have a new Soul Mate? That I could find love and happiness again?

I could not be otherwise. This feeling says it all.

I didn't realize that I started to cry until Sebastian wiped away the tears.

I broke down and told him everything. It has been too long since the last time I felt loved. He had an indifferent face the whole time while I told him my story. I feared the worst. Why did I started to feel hope? Who would want to love such a monster like myself?

But my doubt was unnecessary.

" Now that I know that you are my mate there is no chance that you'll leave. After all an alpha has to look after his submissive." Before I even could utter another word ha started attacking my moth again. This time I gave him immediately access. But he didn't stop by just my mouth. While kissing he started opening the rest of my buttons and before I knew we both were as naked as on our day birth.

" I just have to make mine what mine is." Were the last worlds that were spoken.

**2 hours later**

A very satisfied and contend demon walked out of the servants quarters looking as perfect as always while I trailed along looking like we did exactly what we did. Nothing worked to change my I-just-had-amazing-sex-look.

Oh well. Now we're off to the brat and till him our fantastic news. Oh boy, I hope he won't flip. Deep in my own musings I totally missed the amused smirk from the head butler.

What the hell will happen next?


End file.
